Kitten Mittens
by Thaliel
Summary: Secret Santa gift fic with Ladynoir and Marichat because two shipss are better than one. Also, lots of fluff


**I do not own Miraculous ir its characters**

Kitten Mittens

Chat Noir was in a particularly happy mood this Christmas Eve,, beaming bright smiles at Ladybug and taking in the sights of shining lights and beautiful decorations. Thankfully, everything was calm this evening, so the heroic duo could quickly finish their daily patrol. Standing atop a rooftop with a steaming chimney, they were finally able to do what they had planned to do: exchange Christmas presents. Chat retrieved a small gift box from one of the pockets of his suit.

"Meow-rry Christmas, milady.", he beamed at her.

Marinette could not help but let out a gasp as she found an expensive-looking piece of jewelry inside: a gold brooch with a red gemstone, shaped like a ladybug.

"Chat! How could you even afford something like this?"

"Do not worry.", Chat ensured her, "This cat surely is not a poor one, and nothing could be too expensive for my lovely lady."

Marinette almost felt somewhat guilty for having him spend so much money on a gift. Plus, it made her own gift look less fancy. But at least she was in the lucky position to give him two presents: one as Ladybug, and one as Marinette. She was only hoping he had not come up with the idea of getting Marinette an expensive present as well.

"Merry Christmas, silly kitty.", she presented her gift to him

He carefully opened the box and looked at the contents with amazement. Marinette had knitted a scarf for him that was very similar to the one she had made for Adrien, just that Chat's was black with green paw prints at the ends.

"I know it's not as great as jewelry, but it's a handmade, one of a kind piece.", she admitted.

"It's the best!", Chat exclaimed, "I had no idea you knew how to knit."

"I don't", she lied, "I commissioned a friend to make it. I assume you know Marinette."

"Of course I am acquainted with fair maiden Marinette.", Chat replied, "I should make sure to give her my thanks for her hard work in person."

"Oh yes, you definitely should.", the spotted heroine giggled and bid her farewell to her partner. Her plan was working perfect.

It did not take long after she had returned home and detransformed until she noticed Chat landing on her balcony. She grabbed her present for him and quickly made her way through the trap door.

"Aw, here I was thinking it was Father Christmas.", she taunted, "But it's just a stray cat."

"I am fur-y sorry to disappoint, fair maiden. But I do come bearing a gift."

"Well in that case, let me see whether said gift is to my liking.", Marinette played along.

She accepted the gift box Chat handed to her and found a set of pencils and markers inside.

"I heard these are the best there is for designing purr-poses.", Chat told her.

"They are.", Marinette exclaimed happily, "You have pleased me, Monsieur Chat."

The hero gave her his brightest smile.

She then retrieved Chat's gift from behind her back, saying:

"And what do you know, there is also a gift for you here."

Adrien could not help but blush under his mask. Marinette had really gotten him a present! Him, the goofy showoff Chat Noir. Of course, she would have something for Adrien himself, but the fact that she had also thought of his heroic alter ego made him happy and slightly intimidated. He did not deserve a friend as precious as Marinette.

"You gonna open it?", Marinette asked.

He gladly did so and could not stop his face from lighting up brighter than any Christmas tree. In front of his face, he held a pair of black mittens, perfect to go along with the scarf ladybug had given to him.

"Mittens?", he asked

"Kitten mittens.", Marinette said to him with a warm smile.

There were indeed the same green paw prints on the insides of the mittens that were also on the scarf.

"I could not have asked for a more purr-fect present.", Chat said happily

A voice from downstairs suddenly sounded: "Marinette? Is someone with you?"

The face of Sabine appeared in the trap door.

"Oh Marinette, I did not know you were friends with Chat Noir."

"Fur-give me for intruding Madame.", Chat excused himself.

"Oh but you are not intruding at all dear.", Sabine assured him, "Please, join us downstairs for a bit if you're not too busy. There are freshly made cookies and hot chocolate waiting for you."

Adrien was almost lost for words. What had he ever done to deserve so much kindness?

He happily followed the woman downstairs and greeted her husband, who was dressed in a hand-knitted Christmas sweater.

"Oh, an unexpected guest.", he spoke at the sight of the hero and then gestured towards the decorated table, "It is an honor to welcome a true in our house. Please, have a seat son."

Adrien could hardly believe what he had just heard. The man who did not even know him that well had called him son! For a moment, he was considering to just reveal himself to these lovely people. But he knew it would not be fair to burden innocent civilians with bearing such a secret.

He sat down and accepted the cup of steaming hot chocolate that was offered to him.

"Thank you so much FUR the invitation.", He told them, "But if I recall correctly, there was also a promise of cookies?"

"Coming right up.", Tom replied and retrieved a tray from the oven.

Adrien could not stop himself from grinning as he saw that the cookies on the tray were shaped like ladybugs and cats- The former decorated with red and black frosting, the latter covered in dark chocolate and accented with eyes of green frosting.

"These look amazing!", he exclaimed and immediately tasted one. "And they taste amazing, too."

"A pity Ladybug is not here to have some as well.", Sabine said.

A small choking sound came from where Marinette sat.

"Everything alright sweetie?", her mother asked.

"Pardon,", Marinette excused herself, "just a sip of hot chocolate that went down the wrong way." - If only her parents and partner had any idea that Ladybug was in fact there with them.

"If you pack me some of these wonderful cookies, I will be more than happy to share them with my lady the next time I see her.", Chat suggested.

"Absolutely!", Sabine spoke and rose from her seat to pack some cookies into a cardboard box.

"I really cannot thank you enough.", the hero addressed his hosts.

"It is us who have to thank you son", Tom told him, "Not many people can claim to have had a real superhero as their guest."

"It has been my pleasure.", Chat made a deep bow to everyone, "But I am afraid I need to leave you now."

Sabine gently put her hand on his shoulder and said: "Have a safe way home. And please, do come again some time. We will always be happy to have you."

"Madame, you have just adopted yourself a cat.", the masked boy beamed at her before taking his leave.

After the sun had set the next day, Chat met with Ladybug wearing both his new scarf and mittens. Marinette was glad when he told her how much he had enjoyed receiving gifts and spending time with her family. She happily accepted the cookies he had brought with her, pretending that she had not already had them the day before.

"Let's just hope no Akuma shows up tonight.", she told her partner , "I don't think they could see you as a serious threat as long as you are wearing this attire."

"You are getting it all wrong, milady. This is like an upgrade. I am now even more fur-some."

"But won't your claws damage the mittens?", Ladybug asked

"Your lack of faith in me hurts my soul.", Chat complained with an overly dramatic tone. "I purr-omise to be extra cautious. I would not want anything to happen to them. Fair maiden Marinette went through so much just to make this set of mittens and scarf, she would be devastated if it got ruined."

"Looks like you have taken a liking to my good friend Marinette."

She had a hard time hiding her smirk. If Chat only knew, she thought to herself.

...Maybe, one day...

"She is a truly wonderful young mademoiselle.", Chat admitted, "Though you will always hold that special spot on my heart, milady."

He was being cheesy, but Marinette did not mind that today. The most important thing was that her partner was happy.

She looked up at the tree they were sitting under.

"Um, Chat?", she started and took his mitten-clad hands into hers.

The boy in black looked at her questioningly. She pointed above.

"Is that a mistletoe I am seeing up there?"

In fact, it was hard to see due to the lack of light, but Adrien gladly played along.

"May I?", he carefully asked, placing one hand on his partner's cheek.

The wool of the mitten tickled slightly against her skin. The spotted hero smiled warmly, saying: "For good luck", and then placed a quick smooch on Chat's cheek.

For a moment, Marinette could swear her partner's face had turned even redder than her suit.

 **A/N: This was my gift for tchatty as part of the ML secret santa**


End file.
